fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zangief
Introduction Zangief, also known as the Red Cyclone is a video game character created by Capcom. He is part of the Street Fighter series of fighting games, first starring in Street Fighter II. He is a national Russian hero who is always seen fighting for the glory of his country. Personality Zangief is portrayed as a very fearless and tactical fighter who is prone to quick temperaments, and is always very competitive. Zangief is a man who is immensely proud of his physique, and constantly belittles his opponent's smaller muscular build and blaming their losses on their smaller physique. Despite his short temper, Zangief has shown himself to be rather gentle-natured with a good sense of humor at times, once entering a tournament partly to win the admiration of a group of school children. Born and raised in the Soviet Union, he also is an incredibly patriotic character who has been motivated in some way to fight for his Motherland in every single game he has ever been in. Appearence Zangief is a massive fighter, weighing 181 kilograms and standing slightly over 214cm tall, placing him among the tallest characters in the entire Street Fighter game. Zangief has been portrayed with a beard and a mohawk, along with a uniquely-shaped formation of chest hair on his torso and on his shins. His massive frame is almost entirely covered in scars from his bouts with brown bears in the barren and remote area of Siberia. He wears a red pair of wrestler trunks, along with matching wristbands and boots. Muscles Zangief towers over others with a massive, muscular, monster of a body. Muscles ripple through his titanic frame, radiating with fiery power. Zangief could demolish anything with a blow of his bulging biceps, unmatchable pecs and solid abs. Gameplay and Style Zangief's signature fighting style is close-range wrestling, with devastating throws and powerful base moves. This makes him tough up close, though often has trouble with foes with projectiles. Many of his moves are more complicated to pull off, due to the 360 motions input required to perform the moves, making him a character for advanced players. This, along with the fact that several of his moves incorporate spins, is likely the basis for his wrestling moniker "Red Cyclone". In addition, Zangief naturally lacks range, and many of his moves have a fairly long startup; this renders him fairly vulnerable to projectiles and makes him an ideal target for many faster characters. Zangief is one of the slowest of all characters in the Street Fighter games, and presents a large target, yet he is widely considered high-tier. Trivia *Zangief's motif is most likely Victor Zangiev, a real-life Pro Wrestler. *Zangief utilize the Power of Pandora to boost his muscle power beyond superhuman levels, with certain drawbacks such as extreme exhaustion of his body after the duration expires or the pain he can experience during transformation.. *Playable Tekken or Street Fighter Characters may use items called gems that will grant them boosts that will help them in the ring. Gallery Zangief IV.jpeg Zangief III.jpeg|Street Fighter V Artwork Zangief II.jpeg|Street Fighter V Artwork Zangief I.png|Street Fighter V Artwork Zangief Sprite I.gif Zangief Sprite II.gif Zangief Sprite III.gif Category:Body Hair Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Wrestlers Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Shirtless Musclemen Category:Street Fighter Musclemen